


【德哈/R】斯德哥尔摩情人.

by vita_jia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_jia/pseuds/vita_jia
Summary: 毒蛇与狮子的无尽纠缠强制 dirty///talk微S///M（扇巴掌🈶️）⚠️如有不适请退出⚠️
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 29





	【德哈/R】斯德哥尔摩情人.

**Author's Note:**

> lof ID 西柚桑

睁不开，眼皮像沾了些沉重的东西；像被施了禁锢咒语，整个身体都好似侵泡在水里，却是温暖的热水，就像舒舒服服的跳进放好热水的浴缸。  
眼前是胡乱混杂的颜色，最先看到的是精致花纹的天花板和镶嵌墨绿色钻石的吊灯。壁炉中的火烧得很大，旺盛得他对自己身上覆盖的温暖产生了错觉，那暖意不是炉火带来的，分明来自另一个人。他在那人身上闻到了鲜有的味道，混杂着玫瑰，草莓，和佛手柑清淡纤巧的气味。  
那人在吻他，味道近在咫尺。

嘴唇被衔住，呼吸被夺走，湿润的舌头探进来搜刮他的口腔壁，津液跟随舌尖的进出顺着嘴角滑下。他感到鼻尖的剐蹭，脸颊上覆盖的手掌温度，清甜的气味带动自己仰起的脸。那人结束一吻微微放开了他，嘴边勾出笑容：  
“你在应和我，你不知道吧？”

他终于看清对方的脸，瘦削的脸庞勾勒出下巴棱角分明的弧度，垂下的浅金色发梢挡住散发冰凉光芒的灰蓝眼睛，他的眼睛像凛冬湖上刚化了冰的一捧毫无温度的凉水，可藏不住的却是野兽的暴虐搅合着孩童般的天真。  
自己所厌恶的那张傲慢的脸的主人，此刻正伏在自己身上，双手肆无忌惮的抚摸被剥开的白色衬衫和裤子下暴露在空气的肌肤，就像轻而易举的剥开手中橘子的外皮。就连嘴唇也贴上来，舔舐泻出到下巴的银丝。  
哈利晃动的手摸不到魔杖，触手可及的只有对方黑色巫师袍的一角，他从紧咬的牙缝里挤出完整的话，像一点点拧出快用完的牙膏，“迷情剂……该死的混蛋！”

“我什么药都做的出，波特，”金发青年松松正好卡在领口的领带，将黑色的活扣从好看的锁骨和脖颈下拽开，他从袍子里抽出魔杖，“我能让你乖乖的的脱光了躺着，也能让你求我操你，当然也能让你彻底属于我。”  
“可笑，马尔福，”哈利咧开嘴，轻啐一声，露出本不属于自己的冷笑，“你讨厌我，为什么不光明正大的打一架？怕了？你这个卑鄙的斯莱特林混蛋。”  
德拉科并不否认这个称呼，他眉毛一挑，伸手用魔杖尖端直抵哈利的脖子，抬起他的下巴，让对方充满绿色火焰的瞳孔直视自己。魔杖顶端在哈利裸露的身体下移，滑过锁骨的凹陷，挑起乳头的颤动，弯曲打转的掠过紧实的小腹，最后向上停留在了心口。

“打架我随时奉陪，现在可有更重要的事。”扣子被解开，长袍滑落在床底柔软的毛绒地毯。对方弓起的身体和抗拒的表情令德拉科肿大的欲望膨胀至极，他没耐心再耗下去。自己的衬衫还未脱，他低下头，迫不及待的再次品尝那口倔强糖果的津甜酸涩。  
哈利闭起眼任由着那灵巧的舌头撬开唇掰和紧闭的牙关，顶住口腔上壁扫荡，再卷着草莓般甜腻的情欲在自己嘴里兴风作浪，如同残风卷起秋末树下的姜黄色枯叶。嘴巴里痒痒的，心底的湖水一圈圈荡漾开来，像是被扁平的小石块击中而晕开的涟漪。  
舌头滑出嘴唇深处的那一刻哈利张嘴，对着那湿润的舌尖用牙硌下去，然后是对方因疼痛发出的闷哼和溢入嘴里的淡淡腥甜气味。被压制的狮子躲在暗处伺机而动，看准时机给对手一击。

德拉科起身，不怒反笑。他仍旧岔开腿跪坐哈利身上，将流出的血咽下后反复舔着舌尖，抬手歪了歪头用手腕擦拭嘴角的血迹。哈利看到他眯起的狭长眼睛，从中读出了危险的信号，还有那蓝色瞳孔中映出抗拒的自己，他下意识的缩了一下身子，伸上去的胳膊被德拉科捏紧手腕重重的的压下来。  
不听话，他的小狮子不听话。  
刚刚那一下的疼痛不想却愈发激起青年隐隐的欲望和占有，他的瞳孔震动了一下，左手发力转动，仿佛要把哈利的手腕捏碎。

疼痛顺着手腕蔓延到全身甚至心脏，像被细密的线狠狠牵住。对方眼中分明燃起了火花，却寒冷至极，与刚刚没有温度的神色不相上下，哈利尝试转动胳膊却无果，“……放开我！”他扭动身体，试图用被压住的腿踢掉上面的人。  
“现在知道疼了？救世主？”他的声音如同不停向下压的身体，沉重而阴郁，像侵泡过坩锅里冒着热气的剧毒魔药，这正是德拉科拿手的一切。  
“你到底想做什么？”哈利被那双自上而下蛇一般的凌厉目光盯的不自在，他感觉体内的迷情剂在缓慢的发挥着作用，自己的力气和抵抗情绪在逐渐流失，从被压住的四肢溜走。  
“如果我说，让你属于我，我想让你属于我。”

哈利的脑子跟着德拉科断续的平淡声音发懵，他怀疑自己对德拉科复杂的情感，却又清楚的知道这不是所谓的占据也不是情爱。他恨他，大部分时间里他想让对方彻底消失才好。他恨他对自己无止尽的挑衅、羞辱、没来由的刻薄争斗；却执着与魁地奇比赛上于高空中的身体触碰、阳光下在自己身上闪动的眸光、走廊里故意的肩膀相撞、他尾音上扬的高傲声线，和执意叫自己名字时发出的爆破音。  
“你做梦。”哈利嘴唇动着，那是尽可能发出的轻蔑声音。  
只是如绚烂烟花般划过脑海一瞬的暧昧情绪，这一切都令他困惑。可这是绝不能说出口的话和绝不能表达的情感。

“真的吗，救世主。”德拉科的眼神黯下去，仿佛积了灰的粗糙物体表面，又像被乌云遮住月亮的边缘。他的声音干哑好像从泥浆中捞出来，“你这里可不是这样说的。”  
哈利尽力不去听那有如荼毒心灵的魔药般的低沉声音，下体的知觉却再也瞒不过。德拉科的手掌抚摸在裸露的肿大阴茎上，自己的阴茎紧挨着对方的腿，都能感受到那柔顺西裤的布料。哈利的脸红到耳垂，就连脖子都染上些绯红，自己对德拉科的粗鲁挑逗有感觉，这是不得不承认的事实。  
对方的手由缓到快，自上而下的抚摸阴茎的侧边，指腹有意无意的勾过龟头顶端绕上一小圈，马眼中溢出的点点液体沾湿指尖。

就算在这个时候他的手也是凉丝丝的，覆盖在自己滚烫的阴茎。哈利竟觉得奇怪，德拉科整个人都是冷的，不带感情的，只有眸光无时无刻流溢出的傲慢无礼，刺刺的扎进哈利心里。下身传来痒丝丝难以言说的快感一阵阵冲上胸膛带动心脏剧烈的跳动，他揪起床单的一角紧攥在发汗的手心，另一手试图推开德拉科撑在自己身边的胳膊，却又不自觉的悄悄挺起腰部和下身。  
对方的手从侧面绕开，整个手掌都握住了哈利已经发红的阴茎迅速上下套弄着。被湿润液体包裹的阴茎在德拉科的手里如同趁手的玩具。他向上伸胳膊在哈利收紧的腹部抚摸打转，哈利觉得德拉科的眼神粘在了自己身上，居高临下的打量，自己最私密的部位毫无保留的暴露在对方极具侵略性的眼前，脸上痛苦的神色同样也一览无余。  
可恶的是他竟有点想像对方张开紧紧合拢着的双腿。

德拉科的目光肆无忌惮的盯着哈利紧闭双眼下颤动的纤长睫毛和抽搐的嘴角。他在生气，却也着急。这是德拉科从对方的表情中读出的微小信息，这让自己的动作变得不急不缓。  
“你会喜欢这个的，波特。”他变换了姿势，将哈利阴茎的下端紧握在左手，右手则变相抚摸上半段，尤其蹭过顶端和中间一圈小小的凹陷，那是很敏感的地方。他用指尖蹭着那一圈凹陷，又用食指和中指的间隔夹住柔软的龟头上下抚动。  
哈利颤抖得说不出话，被侵犯的耻辱和极不情愿并未消减，与刚刚一闪而过的羞耻念头在脑中碰撞延伸，竟莫名生出别样的快感。

捂住嘴巴的手都在颤抖，哈利别过头贴住床单尽量不让德拉科直视自己涨红的脸。他的大腿微微弓起，指缝里泻出断续的呻吟，他感觉到体内的热气上涌仿佛要从身体各个地方跑出，那是高潮的前兆。  
“滚开，唔……马尔福！手……手他妈的拿开！”他仍旧不停骂着，拳头砸向对方的胳膊。德拉科却不为所动，他的眼角眉梢始终带着某种勾人的微笑，在粘稠的白色液体沾了满手时也是这样。  
“我说了你会喜欢。”他把精液抹在哈利的腰腹，看他蜷缩起身子止不住的发抖打颤。

在敌人手中发泄的浓烈耻辱感灼烧哈利的全身，他大口喘着气，胳膊擦过嘴角流下的液体，“操你的，混蛋！”德拉科被哈利足以杀人的眼神死死盯住，那是奇妙的恨意，带着被羞辱的可耻和陷入欲望的情感，那猛烈的恨意通通映在如被闷热夏季的大雨淋湿的绿色眼睛。  
“你想毁掉我，绝不可能，你真是可悲。”

德拉科也不恼，他知道对方在试图激怒自己，这也是他的小狮子的可爱之处。哈利从不认输，也不愿意妥协，就算自己处于弱势也会一股脑的往前冲，带着决绝的勇气。  
“现在激怒我对你没好处，波特。”哈利的神色让他想起刚刚嘴里被咬破的腥甜味道，他用舌尖舔舔嘴唇。他永远不会学乖，更别说在自己面前，德拉科暗暗想，然后手掌掰开哈利的腿抬起，让对方的脚跟正好搭在自己的肩膀。

身下人的模样已经变得狼狈而可怜，黑色的头发凌乱，被汗水打湿的发梢贴在脸颊和脖颈侧面，全身的衣服连同内裤都早已被剥开甩掉，那根涨红的阴茎依旧挺立，刚刚的发泄并未让它得到满足。他试图将腿从德拉科的脖子上放下，胳膊堵住嘴巴不让自己发出奇怪的声响，却抵不住德拉科宽大的手掌从自己的小腹一路摩挲到大腿。  
哈利身上的线条好看又流畅，四肢的肉很少却不瘦弱，倒显得结实。德拉科眯起眼观赏一阵，便俯下身在大腿根部用嘴巴和捏紧的手指留下小巧的深红色痕迹和手印。一连串的动作显得优雅迷人，仿佛已经熟练得做过多次。哈利忍不住微微睁眼去瞟对方在自己腿间看向自己的笑容，仿佛一条慢悠悠摇头晃脑逼近猎物的毒蛇。

哈利的嘴唇动着，轻微开合，他试图说出完整的句子却发不出声音。德拉科却看清了他翁动的嘴形，于是他阻止他，在哈利还未吐出第一个字音时德拉科进入了他的身体，毫不犹豫的，带着如海潮般向前的推动。身体贴合的一刹那两人同时发出的满足喘息遮盖过衣服和床铺的摩擦，这一下让他们的身体都再次剧烈颤动。

即使穴内早已湿漉漉得沁湿床单，身体的进入还是让哈利感受到撕裂般的疼痛。德拉科并没有轻轻的试探，而是直直的将性器全部探入。他扳着哈利的腿喘气，身下人从未露出过的痛苦表情像初春清晨的迷雾般蒙住他的心，他不敢动，却也带上了占有的快感，“疼吗？”  
“你他妈的……”哈利侧过身子躲开德拉科摸下来的手掌，他咬着牙，在被进入的一刹那心脏都快要停止跳动。那感觉太强烈，强烈到足以淹没自己的所有情绪、恨意和抵抗。而那罪魁祸首还在挺着身体深入，穴内的缩紧带动身体的抽搐，他弓起上身像只快被煮熟的虾；身体透着红晕，胳膊却仍试图用力推开德拉科按住自己双腿的手臂。

此时此刻哈利的一切都被真实的展现在眼前，德拉科俯下身，放下抬在肩膀上的双腿绕过身体两侧，将所有重量都压在哈利身上以便让性器更加深入的开辟未知的雨后花园。哈利的脸被双手捧住抚摸，德拉科抽出自己的性器再次缓缓进入，顺便堵住那诱人的呻吟与他唇齿交缠。  
舌头探入口腔，跟随粗大性器进入哈利穴内的速度，进去一点，舌头就在嘴里更深一分，性器再进去一点，舌头便更深一些的舔舐口腔深吻，与哈利的舌尖在齿间纠缠。当性器全部没入时，他听到哈利唇边下意识流泻出的喟叹，便毫不犹豫的加快了速度。

德拉科的气味再次将他包裹，恰巧是自己最喜欢的味道。哈利瞥到在自己颈窝前后动着的肩膀，自己本该狠狠的在他裸露的白皙身体上咬一口，随便哪里，咬到血丝都渗出来，然后最大力气推开他再打上一架。他本该这么做。可现在自己却在反抗中接受，在他身下喘息，竟从对方粗暴的行为中感受到快感。  
该死的迷情剂。

他想到德拉科说话时的玩弄表情和暧昧声音，“我恨你。”哈利在呻吟和推搡间终于开口。脸上却在话音未落时挨了一巴掌，下身也被重重的撞了一下。疼痛让他叫出了声，头歪在一边，火辣辣的脸颊再次覆盖上手掌，与刚刚不同，这次是轻柔的抚摸，指尖划过紧皱的眉稍和泛了泪的眼角。可泪水还是溢出，晶莹的液体从绿色的眸中滑落到下眼睑和挑起的眼尾便消失，哈利用那双眼死死盯住德拉科露出复杂表情的脸，再次低声重复，“我恨你。”  
那声音从嗓子肿滚动挤压再从嘴巴里传出，仿佛被碰了尾巴的狮子出自喉咙的低吼。又是一巴掌，直直的打在另一边脸上。德拉科没用力，哈利知道，暴虐的行为在他眼中只是某种不痛不痒的惩罚，或者挑逗。

哈利扬起脸挺起上半身冲着德拉科的肩膀张开嘴咬去，却又被揪着头发按回床上，德拉科柔软湿润的唇瓣代替了肩膀。他的性器挺动着，一遍遍的抽插哈利紧缩的洞穴，每一次都带出少许粘稠的白液滑落到哈利大腿根部。他抬手再次在哈利已经通红的脸上温柔抚摸后落下了惩罚般的手掌，每打一巴掌哈利的小穴就将性器夹得更紧，再分泌出更多的体液。  
德拉科的的眉梢抬了抬，灰蓝色的瞳孔展露出隐晦笑意，面前的人眉眼俱厉，脸上却散发无限情欲，全身涨红着，两粒小小的乳头被揉搓得凸起，双腿还乖乖的分叉在两侧。他的身体无意识的弓起，向上挺着腰，仿佛是勾引着侵犯自己的毒蛇做出更多过分的行为。

自己最终还是占有了对方，不留一丝一毫的空间和回溯余地。救世主在自己身下裸露的呻吟，过程是否光明正大并不是需要考虑的问题。  
德拉科再次俯下身衔住哈利干涸的嘴唇，对方没再躲闪。哈利惊讶于德拉科能够在如此短的时间变化全然不同的面孔和动作，从粗暴到至极的深情，他索性舒展了眉，闭起眼任由他折磨自己的感官。如同委身于海浪，听凭一波波的晃动和如躺在泥沙底端的感觉。

“我恨你。”每一吻的间隙哈利都在重复这句话，即使与对方鼻尖相蹭时悸动和玫瑰甜味在空气中持续发酵，他也开口，不懈的向德拉科表达扎根于自己心底的恨意。“我恨你，马尔福。”  
“我恨你。”  
“嘘。”德拉科的食指轻轻抵在哈利开合的唇前摸索，描摹他唇瓣的灵巧形状，“你喜欢得很，救世主，你湿得不行。”他舔舐哈利敏感的耳廓，牙尖硌着耳垂，将他舔得全身酥麻没了半点力气，他浑身都是湿漉漉的，从上到下，包括被德拉科操的生疼的小穴。德拉科转而去亲吻他棱角分明的下巴，让他仰着头，轻轻啃咬他抖动的性感喉结，又用低沉得足以撼动哈利内心所有耻辱和犹豫的声音悄悄开口：  
“把我夹得也很紧呢，波特。”

他想掐住哈利的脖子吻他，吸吮他躲闪的舌尖；想在他脆弱的脖颈印满嫩红色的明显痕迹；想掰开他的双腿向最深处挺进，将他的小穴操得被淫水浸湿。他想将大家的救世主占为己有，连他每一寸肌肤上的每一滴汗每一颗泪都是为自己而来。事实上德拉科也这么做了。  
哈利的腿被分开到最大，脚踝被德拉科紧紧捏在手里，像是被锁链铐住般疼痛。德拉科看到自己的性器不停进出哈利粉嫩的穴口，强烈的视觉冲击使得他头脑有些发晕。将自己全部暴露的羞耻感让哈利的阴茎一紧差点射出来，他紧咬着牙，刚刚被进入的疼痛已经渐渐转变为身体被填满的满足感，与被羞辱的可耻欲望交织重叠，那是自己都无法忽视的渴望与快感。  
在对方触摸到自己身体那一刻他就听到在劫难逃的声音。

他的后背上下蹭着顺滑的床铺，不停用力推挤对方的双臂也变得愈加软绵直至呻吟着拽住德拉科的衣角下摆将他拉扯得更贴近自己。欲望战胜迟疑，哈利如水般走向那他，将他包裹。身体虽仍然带着抗拒，身下却是温柔的，如同他的人一样。  
似柔软的棉花和迷人的深潭。

德拉科再次俯下身亲吻对方，他的眼神在哈利身上流转，自上而下好似要把他仔细描摩后全部刻凿在心里。手掌在身上的抚摸从未停过，哈利仰起头看他狭长双眼和上扬的眼角，眸光闪烁像夏天被微风吹动得窸窣茂密树叶中抖落漏出的淡淡光斑。他鬼使神差的伸手，指尖触碰到那好看双眸的主人，手掌在那人脸上停顿。德拉科的动作一窒，松弛了的嘴角染上笑意，他侧头按住哈利的手背，弯腰将嘴唇贴上耳朵叹气：  
“我没用迷情剂，波特。”  
“什么？”  
“我不会对你用那种东西。”

没等哈利反应，脖子就被再次掐住，对方的大拇指和其他四指按在脖子两端发力，手掌贴住脖子前面的所有肌肤。刚刚的温柔是假象，毒蛇总是会暴露出真正的面孔。德拉科的性器每狠狠的进入一下，掐住脖子的手就收缩一次，有规律的窒息感配合着穴内的滚烫温度一次次冲刷哈利的身体，将他往高潮的顶点推去。他感受到的不再是疼痛。  
拿惯魔杖的手伸进被汗水打湿的漂亮金发，念咒语的嘴唇吐出情色的呻吟。呻吟与断续表露的恨意和德拉科的名字揉杂，形成动听诱人的情话，可那沾了水雾的绿色眼睛分明在诉说着想被满足的情欲和羞耻感。  
德拉科想要他说，就放慢的速度。他在磨，磨得哈利难受了，拧紧了眉头小声咒骂他求他快点。“快点什么，救世主，之前不是说不要吗？”他很有兴致听他小心翼翼的恳求，喜欢看他着急的扭动身体摆着双腿的模样，让德拉科觉得他也是被需要的。

哈利觉得他对德拉科的恨意未曾消减，只是多了怪异的满足感。如果对方不做这些，他或许永远无法知道自己竟然默认接受甚至喜欢这一切，好像缺失的部分被填充，体内和精神的空虚之处被弥补。他恨他，身体和情感却又喜欢并且需要这种折磨一般的情欲。哈利混沌的脑子无法思考，只能用双腿勾住德拉科的后背，手臂张开搂住对方，他感受到性器在自己越收越紧的穴内加快的抽动，听到德拉科炙热的喘息落在耳畔。对方身体的触感遥远又真实，是他把自己变成这个样子再无法逆转。  
“你跑不掉的。”  
这是释放之前他听到的最后的声音，紧接着世界都开始旋转。

【END】  
2020.6.27


End file.
